


Our Love Story

by TheAbnormalNormalOne



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Anxiety, Character Death, Emotional Hurt, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Loss of Trust, M/M, Psychological Trauma, Romance, Survival, Temporary Character Death, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-02-04 10:03:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18602287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAbnormalNormalOne/pseuds/TheAbnormalNormalOne
Summary: Life never really always go the way you envision.Things change and they’re not always for the better, humans constantly fall in and out of love, and you can lose friends just as quickly as you gain them. As time goes on we age, maturing and forcing ourselves to live through the same routine every day over and over again.But one thing we never expect is the end of the world…The apocalypse is the thing of nightmares, nothing but death and destruction at every corner. Yet, this is the life that the remaining human race has all come to know, to kill for survival and to trust no one they meet.In this world, a group of friends live fighting through thick and thin. They conquered the impossible by living and loving in a world that doesn’t want them anymore, yet they persist finding new ways to beat the apocalypse and the demons it brought.That is until they suffer a tremendous loss…





	1. The Loss of Him

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE IF YOU ARE OF A SENSITIVE NATURE DO NOT READ THIS STORY!
> 
> THERE WILL BE BLOOD, GORE, DEATH, MENTIONS OF SELF HARM AND SUICIDE ETC.
> 
> YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED READ AT YOUR OWN RISK

There was no warning when the apocalypse hit.

 

For it only took a single second for everything to turn to shit.

 

No one knew what the cause was, though there were always many theories. A mutated virus, a government experiment gone wrong, or a disease that had gotten severely out of control. Whatever it was spread like wildfire, transmitted as easily as the flu with one bite or transfer of blood from those infected.

 

It turned humanity into cannibalistic creatures, who had no motivation other than to feast on the human flesh they once were.

 

The most populated area became bloodbaths, with no one escaping. People ran for their lives, straight into the thick of the hoard.

 

Many of them did not survive.  

 

The army, schools, workplaces, homes, cities, towns, destruction was everywhere. No place or home was safe.

 

Those that stayed put in hiding were eventually out of luck and were found by people who didn't treat them with kindness, while those that fought had the best chance of survival in the new world.

 

Over a year had passed since the initial outbreak.

 

Many were still fighting for their lives, never having a second to take a break. Every day and night were a struggle, with the number of those infected only growing with every passing second. Staying in one place for sleep meant putting their lives in the hands of someone else.

 

Sometimes it's not worth the risk...

 

A small group had taken refuge in a house they had cleared of infected the morning before. There were ten of them altogether, ranging from their mid-teens to early thirties. They had grown closer over the year, thankfully knowing one another from before the outbreak hit and being friends at school and members of the same community.

 

They hadn't stopped in the safest of places, the windows of the house were broken and doors falling apart, so they had pushed the furniture against all the entrances to stop any unwanted visitors. There was nowhere else for them to stop. But they were exhausted, fighting for hours at a time. It was a risk they had to take...

 

It was now late at night and most of the group were asleep, the group called themselves the Paladins, named after an old television show a few of them used to watch. Each member contributed to the group, having learned to take care of one another and scavenge for weapons, armour and supplies. Each now had their own firearm that they would not abandon for anything, it was the only thing that could protect them from the demons in the outside world.

 

Two of the oldest Paladins sat on the roof of the house quietly talking to each other, they had blankets keeping themselves warm and munched quietly on biscuits. They had already gotten their sleep for the night and were the last three-hour shift before morning when they would wake the others and moved on.

 

They spoke quietly, avoiding any unwanted attention from the world, but by doing so had become distracted from their duties...

 

“Shiro, I’m sorry I know this isn't want to want to hear…” The woman whispered she turned away from the man, “I just need to know…”

 

Her platinum hair was pulled into a tight bun, she rested her head on her knees as she waited for a reply from Shiro. Shiro let out a breath and ran his hand through his two-toned hair, he knew how she felt about him, and it was something they had to sort between themselves without the other members of their group getting involved. He shuffled closer to her and tucked his pistol into his belt, so it was out of the way.

 

Shiro placed a hand on her cheek, she was warm under his fingertips, her blue eyes filled with dejection, he brushed some escaped wisps of hair away from her eyes.

 

“Allura, we’ve spent almost a year as a group together, and in that time, I feel like we’ve gotten so much closer, we saved you and Coran when we left the Garrison and that was a big moment for all of us. And I know how you feel about me… But I just can't leave Adam. I do love you, but my love for you is not one that is romantic, you're like a sister to me. So… I’m sorry.”

 

Allura's blue eyes shut tightly then opened wide slightly watery, she looked up towards Shiro with a smile, “It’s okay. I knew it was impossible.”

 

“Allura you are one of my greatest friends, I will never abandon you or any of the group. I love you all, and together we will survive.” Shiro smiled and reached forwards to give his second in command a short hug.

 

The two continued to chat lowly, sitting close and sharing each other’s warmth.

 

However, completely forgetting that they were on watch…

 

Forgetting that they were the ones protecting the group from the horrors outside.

 

They failed to notice the presence of a figure stumbling towards the house from the back garden, it only took a light push on the broken back door for it to slightly open. The being stumbled in and towards the sounds of the living upstairs.

 

The closest room to the stairs homed two boys who were happily curled up in each other's warmth as they slept. The older of the two was lightly snoring and had his arms wrapped tightly around his partner's neck, their breaths were low and relaxed.

 

The younger of the two shuffled in his sleep and his eyes slowly opened as he felt his bladder tighten, he smiled to himself and pulled his lover closer with long arms around their waist. Their bare chests pressed together, sharing the warmth they had and urging the tanned boy’s lover awake.

 

“Keith,” He whined with a grin and placed a light kiss on Keith’s pink lips, “I have to pee.”

 

The snoring stopped and arms tightened around his neck, he laughed, for he knew it wasn't going to be easy getting out of the grasp.

 

“Keith, please, my bladder will not hold out much longer.”

 

A light chuckle came from underneath a mess of black hair, Keith slowly opened a single eye and smirked at the tanned teenager. Pulling Lance closer he sultrily whispered against his skin, Lance almost visibly shivered as goose bumps scattered across his body, “Lance, you’re warm, can’t you just hold it?”

 

“Nope, I’m about to burst.” Lance wriggled his arms around Keith and rolled over, pulling Keith on top of him. They both sniggered quietly, Keith shuffled his body into a comfortable position by placing his elbows either side of Lance’s head and lifting his head up.

 

Keith gave a kiss on Lance’s lips, pressing their bodies as close together as possible, “You sure you can’t hold it?”

 

Skin pressed against skin as their lips joined in a mess of passion, Lance wrapped his legs around Keith's waist and pulled him closer. The two moaned, running hands along one another's bare chests. Keith lightly bit at Lance’s bottom lip before slowly moving to suck on the tanned skin of his neck, he managed to leave a deep red mark before running his tongue in circles around his handy work, pleased with himself.

 

“Keith…”

 

Lance managed to flip them over and manoeuvre himself to sit on his lover’s hips, he ran his fingers across Keith’s chest making him gasp in excitement. He rolled his hips slightly, feeling that familiar heat radiate off their bodies. They wanted each other, they wanted to feel each other’s heat. Lance increased his movements, pushing himself closer to Keith. Both enjoyed the pleasure it sent up their spines...

 

“Lance…” Keith arched his back, moaning deeply.

 

Suddenly, with a cheeky grin, Lance placed a wet kiss on Keith’s cheek, “Nope, sorry can’t hold it anymore.” He poked his tongue out and jumped off the bed, laughing loudly as he ran out of the room.

 

Keith sat up and grabbed the old clock on the bedside table and threw it at the door, it shattered upon impact, “you’re such a fucking cockblock!”

 

He could he Lance’s laughter from down the hall.

 

Keith sighed lightly, why did he love such an idiot? He flopped back into the pillows and relaxed, he closed his eyes and smiled. He didn't know what he would do if he didn't have Lance, the two had known each other before the apocalypse but anyone could tell you that they never used to get along. It had taken almost six months into the apocalypse for them to finally admit their feelings to one another and take their relationship to the next step.

 

It made Keith laugh, as the way they used to act was so childish, but now Keith couldn't imagine his life without Lance, they had come so far, surviving this long and somehow falling in love.

 

There was a light bang from the door.

 

Keith didn't open his eyes, as he thought it was Lance just coming back clumsily from the bathroom.

 

He smirked, quickly deciding that he would play hard to get since Lance had refused him earlier.

 

Keith kept his eyes closed and listened as Lance slowly walked over to the bed, the steps were loud and heavy, maybe the tiredness had hit Lance when he peed.

 

The steps got closer, stopping next to the bed. There was a slight grim stench in the air, but Keith ignored it as he was too tired to care, that and they were in the middle of a zombie apocalypse the smell of death was something you had to get used to. The being stood next to the bed for a while, not saying anything, Keith sniggered thinking that Lance was probably sad that he had gone back to sleep and that they wouldn't be able to continue.

 

There was suddenly a cold breath on his neck, followed by a thick liquid falling onto his skin.

 

Keith frowned, realising that something wasn't quite right and started to open his eyes in response, “Lance?”

 

It wasn’t Lance.

 

Fuck…

 

Keith came face to face with a being of horror, its grey skin peeling and deformed, eyes clouded over in a dark mist. At that moment time froze and Keith didn't know what to do, he couldn’t react, he couldn’t move.

 

There was nothing he could do.

 

Broken teeth launched forward and gripped his neck tightly. Keith’s eyes widened and his hands grabbed the face of the thing attempting to bite him, he tried to stop the teeth from breaking his skin. In a panic, he screamed, “Help! Lance! Holy fucking shit! Lance! Help me!”

 

The grip on his neck grew tighter, Keith cried out in pain yelling as loud, “Someone please help me! Lance! Help!

 

It only took a second for the pounding steps of Lance to be heard from down the hall, he slammed his way into the bedroom, his breath laboured and fear covering his face. His tanned skin paled when he saw what was attacking Keith, “Keith, fuck!” He ran over to the bed wrapping his arms around the zombie's head attempting to pull him off his lover.

 

Keith’s scream rattled around the house waking the rest of their group and capturing the attention of the two people sitting on the balcony.

 

They ran from their rooms, shouting with panic when they came face to face with other members of the undead. A battle started and gunshots sounded around the house, Shiro and Allura yelling orders. Everyone started racing around gathering all their belongings and getting some decent clothes on.

 

Lance felt the tears starting the fall from his eyes as he couldn't pull the zombie off Keith, who was gasping for breath through the tight grip. Lance started screaming for the others, “Someone fucking help us!”

 

“Lance, what's wrong?” Shiro appeared in the doorway and immediately felt sick at what he saw, “Oh my god, Keith!”

 

Shiro dropped his bags and ran next to Lance, assessing the best way to help Keith. Lance bawled angrily, “Fucking shoot it Shiro! It’s going to kill him!”

 

“Lance, I can’t, I could hit Keith!”

 

“I don't fucking care, shoot it!” Lance was hysterical, Keith screamed again, his voice breaking and hands shaking as he tried to push the face away.

 

Keith’s eyes flowed with tear and he choked on his breath, “Please… Lance… help…”

 

Lance growled at Shiro who was now attempting to pry the zombie's jaw away from Keith’s neck, Shiro made no effort to even consider using his gun. Lance knew that Keith only had mere seconds before his strength gave out and the being would break through the skin killing and infecting his lover. Blue eyes locked in on the gun and he released the zombie, reaching over and grabbing the pistol from Shiro’s belt.

 

“Lance, no!” Shiro ordered.

 

But it fell on deaf ears, Lance lined up the gun to the side of the zombie’s head and made sure his aim was away from Keith.

 

He pulled the trigger and Keith screeched, throwing his head back against the pillows, the loud bang resonated about the room as blood exploded across the bed and over Keith. The undead body fell limp on top of Keith and Shiro snatched the gun from lance’s hands.

 

“The heck Lance. You could have hit Keith!”

 

“Shut up Shiro!” Lance leapt onto the bed.

 

“Shiro!” The other members of their group appeared in the doorway, with belongings and weapons loaded and ready to go. Allura shouted at them, “We have to leave now we’re getting overrun!”

 

The Paladin’s stopped moving as they saw the scene play out before them.

 

Lance pushed the zombie off Keith with a breath of reassurance that only lasted a second…

 

Keith coughed, blood pooling from his mouth, “La… Lance…”

 

Tears started to fall again as Lance pressed his hands against the large bite mark missing from Keith’s neck, “Keith… No… No, no, no, no.” Blood spewed from Keith’s wound, soaking the pillows and mattress, turning Lance’s hands a sticky, deep red. With panic he continued to apply pressure, “Keith, keep breathing. Don’t stop breathing alright, you’re going to be okay.”

 

Keith’s body shook and his skin paled, he coughed again blood hitting Lance’s cheeks.

 

“Hunk, Pidge.” Shiro turned, “Grab Lance’s stuff.”

 

The group were frozen in horror, never did they think that that this would ever happen to any member of their group. Hunk pushed into the room and started gathering Lance’s sniper and clothes, Pidge was still standing in the doorway, hands covering her mouth as she shook.

 

Matt pulled his sister away from the doorway, turning her sight away from the mess in the room. Shiro turned to the door, ready to yell at Pidge to move yet stopped when he saw Matt glaring at him with a shaking head. He walked over to Allura and whispered, “Get everyone to the van, we’ll meet you there.”

 

She nodded and pulled on Coran’s shirt, “Come on, let's go.” They followed Allura from the room, leaving Hunk and Shiro with Lance and Keith.

 

Hunk quickly managed to grab everything in his long arms and walked over to the bed, “I’m sorry Lance.”

 

Keith’s eyes were half closed, and his breath was weak, he weakly lifted an arm and cupped Lance’s cheek, Lance wrapped his fingers around the hand and continued to cry. He leaned forward and placed his lips against Keith’s, He pulled away and rested his forehead against Keith’s cold skin, “I love you, Keith.”

 

With a final smile, Keith choked out, “I love you too Lance.”

 

Tears never fell faster than this moment, Keith was limp in Lance’s arms, no breath left in his lungs. The Latino pulled Keith closer, crying loudly into his shoulder. Hunk wiped his face, hiding his sadness.

 

Shiro turned to Hunk, “Get his stuff to the van, and tell the others we are coming.” Hunk sniffed and nodded, he shot out the room trying to keep his emotions together for Lance. Shiro walked over to the bed and placed a hand on Lance’s shoulder, “Lance’s he’s gone, we have to go or we’re going to get trapped here.”

 

Lance let go of Keith and gently placed him against the pillows, and then Lance heard the most disgusting sound he would ever here. There was a click as Shiro armed his gun and slowly walked over to the bed. Lance scowled at his leader, “What the fuck are you doing…”

 

“I have to shoot him, Lance,” He squeezed his eyes shut tight, “He will rise back up if I don't, and I don't think Keith would want that.”

 

“Who are you to decide what Keith wants?” Lance growled, “this is your fucking fault.”

 

This caught Shiro off guard, he never thought Lance would ever speak to him this way.

 

“You were supposed to be watching for danger!” Lance made sure he stood between his leader and dead lover. “What were you doing that was so fucking important that you didn't even notice a zombie entering the house? Keith would still be alive if you did your fucking job! But now he’s dead!”

 

“I'm sorry…”

 

Tears streamed down the tanned boy’s cheeks, “He’s dead because of you… You wouldn't even shoot the zombie that was attacking him, but you will happily shoot Keith! You're a disgusting human being!”

 

“Lance…” But Shiro had no excuse, Lance was right. If he and Allura were watching like they were supposed to Keith would be alive. But he knew that he would never let any of his group being a zombie, “I have to. I promised you all I would never let any of you become a zombie.”

 

Lance pushed Shiro away, “It's not your fucking choice. If you lay a single finger on him, I will kill you.”

 

“Lance…”

 

“I mean it, Shiro.” Lance sniffed, his blue eyes wide and shaking, “I will fucking kill you.”

 

Shiro knew there wasn't any chance of getting passed Lance, the boy had just lost his lover he was ready to do anything. A groan sounded behind Shiro, the man turned sharply and shot the undead in the doorway. He sighed, “okay, I won't touch him. But we have to go.”

 

“I can't leave him.”

 

Shiro shoots another zombie, “Lance I will not leave you here! I won't lose two of my group in one night.”

 

“Life isn’t worth living without him!” Lance’s breath caught in his throat, he felt sick, he wanted to throw up.

 

He wanted to die.

 

Shiro would never understand how Lance felt, but Keith was like a little brother to him, he hadn't just lost a member of his group, he had lost a part of his family. Shiro was running out of bullets and patience, he turned back to Lance and felt overwhelmed when he saw the state of the seventeen-year-old boy. He was broken, lost, no one should have to go through what he did, and Lance was so young.

 

As a leader, he couldn't leave the boy in the state he was, and he knew there was no way Lance was going to leave Keith willingly. He took a deep breath in; Lance was not going to forgive him.

 

“I'm sorry for this Lance.” Shiro walked over to Lance and before the teenager had a chance to notice what he was doing, swung the bottom of his handgun at Lance's head and Lance fell to the floor with a loud thump. Shiro quickly checked he didn't cause any serious harm to him before he collected him in his arm and started to leave the room.

 

Shiro gave one last look at Keith’s body on the bloodied bed, “I'm sorry Keith, I couldn’t protect you.”

 

He ran from the room, a hoard of zombies chasing close behind them.

 

Shots from guns filled the air and a van’s engine roared and disappeared into the distance.

 

The house fell quiet, throughout the night nothing changed, the odd zombie bumped into a wall but there were no survivors to be heard.

 

Hours and hours passed, and the morning light shone through the closed curtains on the window.

 

The blood on the bed was dried and stale, and Keith’s body pale and cold.

 

The hours continued to pass…

 

Minute by minute.

 

Second by second.

 

Until Keith’s pale fingers twitched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FOR ONE DO NOT HURT ME IN ANY WAY!!!!!
> 
> KEITH IS NOT DEAD! WELL, HE SORT OF IS.
> 
> So, another story... uh, read, enjoy? And don't hate me.
> 
> Literally the only song I think of when reading this is The Zombie Song... Literally, its where the inspiration of the title is from...
> 
> UPDATED: MONTHLY/BIWEEKLY


	2. Surviving These Years

Five years…

 

The Paladins had been surviving in the undead world for almost over five years.

 

The group hadn't been the same since they lost Keith and they had almost fallen apart within the day. Lance immediately lost all faith in Shiro, refusing to trust his leader with anything ever again, especially his life. The trauma of losing his lover in such a way caused Lance to sink into a pit of despair, Lance felt alone, his mind and soul completely detaching from his body. Lance became a shell of his former self. As his best friend, Hunk had attempted everything to get Lance to return to his old self once more, but there was nothing that worked, no matter how hard he tried.

 

The group were wandering slowly along an empty motorway with Shiro at the front leading and Matt and Adam by his sides, Coran followed close behind with Allura and at the back wandered Pidge and Hunk with Lance. They all had their firearms poised ready for an attack that could happen without warning. Hunk and Pidge were lightly talking to one another while admiring their surroundings, as Lance lazily dragged his feet against the ground, his white trainers battered and torn from the many weeks of walking and at this point were held together by a few strips of duct tape. 

 

Pidge stretched her arms to the sky, resting her pistol in the hostel attached to her belt and yawned, “I spy…” She looked around and smirked, “...with my little eye something beginning with… B.”

 

Hunk gazed around seeing only one thing that began with that specific letter again.

 

“Pidge, I swear to god if it's bush again I will come back there and personally spank your arse,” Matt yelled, unmistakably irritated from walking for so long under the heat of the sun.

 

The younger sibling laughed, pulling out her hairband and retying the long locks into a messy ponytail, “Nah it's not.”

 

The Paladins had grown in the last five years, all graduating from their teenage years and now suffering through adulthood. Hair had grown longer, as the time and effort to cut it was sparse, and their body had grown stronger as well, yet the same could not be said for the team itself.

 

Hunk hummed and looked around trying to find something that began with B that wasn't a bush was the fiftieth time. He hummed, “boot?”

 

“Nope.”

 

“Broken stuff?”

 

“Nope.”

 

“Bulldozer.”

 

Pidge snorted, “Hunk, where the hell do you spy a bulldozer?”

 

“In my vivid imagination.” Hunk smiled dreamily, “I give up, you win. What is it?”

 

Pidge pointed to lance, “Butterfly.”

 

True to her word a small tortoiseshell butterfly sat on dark red headband Lance wore to keep his growing fringe out of his eyes. Lance was unaware such a beautiful creature had claimed his headband as its own and so ignored both his friends as they stared at him.

 

“Woah!” Hunk leaned closer, “It's been years since I’ve seen a butterfly.”

 

“I know!” Pidge grinned, the two got even closer to lance trying to get a better look at the butterfly. The beautiful patterns almost sparkled in the sun, they were in awe, they forgot the world could be so amazing.

 

“What are you two doing?” Lance raised his eyebrow, leaning slightly away as his friends' faces got closer to his.

 

“Shh.” Pidge pressed her fingers against Lance’s lips, “A butterfly has chosen you as its place of rest.”

 

“Eh?”

 

Hunk tried to get the butterfly to crawl onto his finger, but it immediately flew off into the sky. He pouted, “Aww, I wanted you to see it.”

 

A weak smile formed on Lance’s lips, “it's okay buddy, they’ll always be another time.”

 

Hunk nodded, yet didn’t believe it, most of the world’s natural beauties had been eradicated when the apocalypse started, even now after so many years so little had returned. Many believed that the undead would have died out by now, due to the natural order of decomposition, however, this most certainly wasn't the case and allowed for more theories to come forth. In which the zombies were not truly dead, as they were rather hosts for whatever virus or parasite had infected them.

 

Hence there were still millions upon millions of zombies still running around and feasting of the surviving population. As without proper facilities and equipment, humanity would know nothing more of the epidemic that plagued their world.

 

“You three keep up!” Coran yelled for the three of them, as the leading group had slowed down to almost a stop to wait for them, “We can't have you falling too far behind!”

 

Saying nothing Lance took longer strides, the sniper rifle strapped to his back heavily bouncing. Hunk and Pidge gave a look to one another and started walking quicker, catching up with the rest of the Paladins.

 

By now the sun was high in the sky, burning them alive so very slowly. Matt was hot, hot to the point of sweating profusely and flapping his shirt about to air out his skin. He groaned, “can we stop and get under something with some shade, I swear I’m burning alive.”

 

“How do you think Coran feels?” Allura smirked, “He’s ginger with the palest skin going.”

 

True to her word with one look at Coran anyone could tell he was suffering from the sun the most, his cheeks and tears already burned to a tender red and unclothed arms slowly turning bright pink.

 

Matt laughed, “You alright there Coran?”

 

Coran sighed yet gave a powerful pose, “Ah yes, loving the feeling of my skin betraying me.”

 

“Don't worry Coran, Matt, we’ll be getting out of the sun very soon, I can see the quarantined city from here,” Shiro stated, pointing to the distance. Adam had walked over to Coran, taking the last bottle of sun cream from his rucksack and offering it to the older man.

 

At the end of the motorway stood a large city, and around its centre stood large walls made of metal, stone and whatever other materials the inhabitants had gotten their hands on. It was a shabby wall, but it kept the undead out. It was about five months ago that Hunk and Pidge had intercepted a radio broadcast from a group who had walled off a city, they were encouraging all survivors from all around the country to head for them for safety if they were able to make it. After a few days of deciding whether the broadcast was real or not, the Paladins determined that it was worth a shot, due to their lack of a safe place to stay and took off on their long journey towards the city.

 

Now they were closer than they had ever been to somewhere safe, closer to a good night's sleep and a place they could call home.

 

The group continued to walk, the motorway soon opened into many smaller roads and the number of buildings slowly began to increase. When the outskirts of the city came into view it was obvious the group wasn't alone, there were footsteps in the alleyways, groaning in the streets and the stench of death. The Paladins stopped and slowly looked around, hands tightly gripping their weapons and ready for anything that jumped out at them.

 

They were collected just inside the city, taking refuge behind an old car. Shiro looked around, determining which way was the best for them to take, the main thing he needed, however, was a sharp eye that could cover the area for them. Though it was a small chance that Lance would be willing to listen to him, yet it was worth a shot.

 

“Lance?” Shiro whispered, getting his attention.

 

The Cuban man looked over to him, “Yeah?”

 

“Could you get up on that lorry, and search the area for us, I want to know how many zombies we’re up against before we reach the gates of the walls,” Shiro asked, “I also need you on to cover us while we make our way into the city centre.”

 

Lance didn’t even acknowledge the older male as he got to his feet, he only gave Hunk a small yank and pulled him over to the overturned lorry. Hunk turned to lean against the vehicle and interlocked his fingers together into a platform, Lance used Hunk’s hands as leverage and lifted himself into the top of the lorry. He pulled off his sniper rifle off from his back and sat down cross-legged, it didn't take him long to set up his sights and place a bullet into the chamber.

 

“Hurry up,” Matt whined.

 

Lance frowned, “if you think it's so easy you get your arse up here and do it yourself.”

 

“Nope, you’re good.”

 

“Then shut up and let me work.” Lance looked down his sight, the first thing he located was the gates, “just over a mile to the gate, just out of my shooting range, and it seems guarded too.”

 

“That's reassuring…” Pidge whispered.

 

Lance then gave a quick survey of the area, he didn't like what he saw, “We got a problem. We’re not the first ones to try to get to the city recently, we got at least ten surrounding the gate, the main path has several zombies in the teens that are feeding. No living begins from what I can see, I estimate most are in the back passages and will come out to play at the smallest hint of noise.”

 

Pidge started running the numbers on her fingers as she did quick calculations, “It’ll take about half an hour to reach the gate taking the back roads, longer if we attract unwanted attention, and then we’ve got to get in through the gate.” 

 

Shiro took his pistol out of his belt and let out a deep breath, “Let's get moving. Lance stay here and keep an eye on him, Hunk and Matt stay with him and protect him, the rest of us will move on forwards. We’ll take out the ones by the gate as quietly as possible, any of the others leave unless they pose a threat, we can’t risk a hoard forming on us.”

 

The group separated before the advance group walked into hell Shiro turned back and looked at the three he was leaving, “Stay safe, shoot if you think we need help.”

 

They left and disappeared behind a nearby house, Lance sneered, “He’s lucky I haven't shot him in the back of the head yet, with the number of times he’s left me on watch duty.”

 

“Well you are the only one who can decently hit a long-range target,” Matt stated, “Hey, give us a hand up.”

 

Lance reached over the side and helped him up, together they then managed to get Hunk up into the lorry as well.

 

“Nah, Shiro just doesn't want me running headfirst into a hoard again, it's why he won't leave me alone either. I feel like I’ve got babysitters and I’m freaking twenty-two, I don't need someone to look after me twenty-four-seven.” Lance returned to his comfortable sitting position and peered through his sight again, muttering to himself.

 

Hunk sat next to him and sadly looked at his hand, picking at his fingernails, he understood why Shiro didn’t want Lance left alone, Keith’s death had hit him hard, to the point where Lance himself didn’t want to live anymore. There have been multiple occasions where Lance was at a serious low and had tried to end it, but each time Hunk managed to support him and bring him back to his senses, effectively saving his life.

 

Hunk looked at Lance, his shirt was a faded light blue that had the sleeves ripped off, Lance’s arms were strong yet scarred. It saddened Hunk as he counted the number of scars that were self-inflicted. Before the apocalypse Hunk never believed that Lance would do such a thing to himself but losing the one you love can cause a dangerous, lifelong effect. But he was glad he was there for his best friend, despite his obvious personality change…

 

“Looks like they’re closing in on the gate now.” Lance whispered, “I can see them.”

 

“Has Shiro given you the signal for us to move yet?” Matt asked, loading his assault rifle.

 

“Nope…”

 

Hunk stood taking his shotgun from his shoulder, “Let's get ready anyway, won’t be long till he does.”

 

“I always wonder how Shiro expects us to actually get through the centre road,” Matt frowned, “because as soon as any of us shoot we’ve got to get through a hoard forming around us.”

 

Hunk shrugged, “I mean we are the best the guns, he probably just expects us to run at our fastest guns blazing.”

 

Lance frowned as he glared down the sniper’s sight, the rest of their group disappeared from his vision, something wasn't right. There were many bodies heading towards the building the group had just hidden in.

 

“Looks like someone’s fucked up, get ready. I’ll take out as many as I can before we have to move. Give me a heads up if we got to leave.” Lance moved his hand towards the trigger and searched for the most dangerous target. He found it banging on the door, “Taking a shot.”

 

Matt and Hunk nodded and prepped their firearms, ready for the attention they were about to receive. 

 

Lance pulled on the trigger and a loud blast resonated through the air, he grinned as he watched his target fall to the ground a second later as the bullet went through its head.

 

Almost immediately they could sense many eyes on them, the undead turned and snarled, ready to hunt and to feast.

 

Lance reloaded another bullet and lined up again, within seconds he had taken another shot eliminating another zombie. He continued to shoot until he saw Shiro peek his head outside the door and gave a thumbs up and left the house the others close behind him.

 

Hunk shot a zombie that was getting too close to the lorry, “we good to go?”

 

“Yeah, let's hurry.” Lance stood and slung the sniper back onto his back. He jumped off the edge of the lorry, knocking over a member of the dead and crushing its head under his trainer as he did so. He was followed closely by Matt and Hunk, together they beat down any undead on their path and raced down the road. They didn't have much trouble reaching the main road, as the undead didn't stand a chance against the three skilled fighters. For the most part, they avoided using their guns as the loud noises would attract more zombies towards them, which was something they most definitely didn't want.

 

However, their steps were loud, almost echoing in the dead silence, Matt gave a quick look behind them and grimaced, “don't look now but we’ve caught some unwanted attention.”

 

“I thought the others were going to quietly take most of them out!” Hunk gasped, rapidly running out of breath as he didn't have the best stamina.

 

Lance jumped over a feeding zombie, “As I said; someone fucked up again!”

 

They reached the place where Lance had sniped the beings for Shiro, they weren't far from the gate now. They could see the rest of their group shouting up at the guards on top of the gate, well, Shiro was doing most of the yelling while the rest of the group was defending from the growing hoard cornering them.

 

Allura and Pidge were back to back, trying to keep the zombies off them, but the numbers were starting to become overwhelming.

 

“Shit,” Lance hissed, “Matt you got my back for a minute?”

 

“Yeah go for it!”

 

Lance kneeled, taking his sniper off his back, it wasn't his most accurate position to shoot from as his sniper was heavy, but from less than fifty meters away he didn't expect to miss. He managed to load three bullets and line up his gun. He immediately pulled on the trigger as he lined up and the bang was deafening, however, the bullet did fly through the skulls of two zombies. Lance was about to take another shot but was pushed to his feet by Hunk, “Sorry, dude! We have to move!” The sniper shot had attracted too much attention, even the zombies that were feeding had turned to the three young men.

 

“Oh shit!”

 

It was a race for the gate, guns had been put away as they charged forward, there wasn’t time to fight now, their only choice was to run.

 

Shiro tuned and saw what was happening, his dark eyes widened in fear, he turned back to the guard on top of the gate, “You have to let us in! It's taken months to get here! You can check us for bites, just please let us in first!”

 

The main guard's face was half covered by a black surgical mask and his eyes were almost hidden under a messy black fringe, his gun was pointed at the group he looked through his sights quickly at every member of the group, though when he spotted Lance his eyes widened slightly in scepticism. He lowered his gun and yelled over to another guard, “Open the gate! 

 

“Thank you!” Shiro smiled turning to his group, “Everyone inside now!”

 

The gate didn't open by much, enough to let one person through at a time. One by one they raced in, the guards on top of the gate shooting the undead so Hunk, Matt and Lance had a clear path to the gate. Within seconds they made it through, the gate shutting quickly behind Hunk who fell to the floor in exhaustion. Matt and Lance join him on the floor, attempting to catch their breaths as well.

 

“Welcome.” An overly tall man with greying hair pulled into a long braid stepped forward, his face was stern and sharp golden eyes glared at them. “I’m Kolivan leader of Marmora. Do you mind if we check you for injuries and bites before we take any further action? I would like to ensure the safety of my people.”

 

Shiro smiled, “Check away, Adam is our resident medic, he has any information about our health if you need it.”

 

Adam gave a wave with a smiled.

 

“That would be perfect,” Kolivan gave a curt nod, one by one the Paladins were checked for any injuries that could have been inflicted by a member of the undead. The guard with the surgical mask watched intently from the top of the gate as one of Marmora’s doctors checked over Lance, they grabbed his arms and frowned with uncertainty as they ran their fingers along the scars and the healing wounds across his skin.

 

“Kolivan, look.” The doctor pulled Lance towards the Marmora leader, and boy did Lance fill small. He gulped nervously as he basically looked straight up at the older male. “These wounds are healing but they can be hiding bites and other injuries that could be infected.”

 

Kolivan frowned as he looked over the injuries, “Where are these from?”

 

“Ah...” Lance froze, his mind going blank and bottom lip trembling.

 

“We can't let you in here if you've been infected,” Kolivan stated, “I won’t risk the safety of everyone here.”

 

“It's not…” Lance whispered; his voice faltered “they're not…”

 

Adam noticed what was happening and how uncomfortable Lance was getting, he raced over and stood between the younger man and Kolivan. He smiled, “he has no bites or scratches, I've checked him regularly myself.”

 

Kolivan let go of Lance and raised an eyebrow at the Paladin medic, “You’re certain.”

 

“Yes, I promise you he is safe.” Adam placed a hand over his chest and then stared Kolivan dead in the eyes, “Can I have a word with you and your doctors about him?”

 

“Of course.” He turned to his guards, “Krolia! Take them to the empty apartment on the next street across, they’ll stay there, I want you to keep an eye on them until they are given the all clear. Doctors with me and Mr Adam.”

 

“Yes, sir.” A female voice echoed from the top of the wall, Krolia was a tall woman with short black hair pulled into a lazy ponytail, she climbed down the ladder welded to the side of the makeshift wall and started walking down the road leading the Paladins, “follow me.”

 

The Paladins grabbed their bags and weapons before following Krolia into the city. 

 

Lance followed slowly at the back of the group, dragging his feet once again with every step. He knew that it would be his fault if they were forced to leave, he had abused his body one too many times and it may have just cost them their safety. In front of him were Hunk and Pidge, Lance noticed that the two were the happiest he had ever seen them in years, he was terrified of ruining this chance for them. As he nonchalantly walked further from the main gate, he felt someone watching him, Lance turned his head back around and true to his feelings the guard with the black surgical mask was eyeing him up intently. Lance stopped walking and stared back; the set of deep purple eyes locked onto his blue ones. 

 

They were beautiful…

 

And so familiar… Like he had seen them before yet so long ago.

 

A lump formed in his throat, he was too far away to know what intention those purple eyes had and so there was a mixture of curiosity and nervousness in his chest. Finding a quick sense of bravery, Lance gave a small wave hoping that that guard wasn't glaring at him with hostility. However, the young guard jumped back in embarrassment and quickly turned away returning to his standing position, he retreated to looking over the wall at the zombies that plagued the city.

 

A small smile spread across Lance's lips, the first sign of one in five years.

 

He whispered to himself, “That was cute....”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woop woop.
> 
> I always write about four chapters in advance, ah... it's a good feeling.
> 
> As mentioned before please don't punish me for hurting Keith or Lance!!!
> 
> There is likely to be a few grammatical errors... I'm tired... my friend Zero who edits is sick and yeeeeeeah, I just wanted to post.


End file.
